


A new Beginning (Trafalgar D Water Law X Original Character)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: one peice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Time, Friendship, Holidays, Hugs, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Other, Pet Names, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Trafalgar D Water Law has all his life grown up with Corazon,his foster father,however one day He meets Bellemere,Who introduce's herself as Corazon's Girlfriend,How will this new established relationships go?And how will Law feel with this new step?
Relationships: Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Hina/Vinsmoke Niji, Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Original Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please either follow my Twitter which is @Phantomwantsto1,or if you would like to see other stories that may not be added on here please follow my Wattpad which is @Dragonclawkisses
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! 💛🖤

I felt my eyes open,as my once peaceful sleep got interrupted by the loud crash,that seemed to come downstairs,i sprung up,my inky black hair a mess as I grabbed my black jumper,slipping it over my chest,before running downstairs

I was not surprised by what I saw,my eyes looked over as the extremely tall dirty blonde haired male,sprawled across the floor along with cracked eggs,I sighed softly,before walking over to him,offering my hand

"Oh,hey Law"

"Corazon,what happened?"

He sighed softly,before running his fingers through his hair, looked at all the cracked eggs on the floor

"I was trying to surprise you with a omelette" I raised my eyebrow,before grabbing a cloth and cleaning the eggs up,Corazon sighed softly standing up,using the counter to assist him along with Law's free hand

"Did you slip again Rosinante?" 

Apon hearing a unrecognisable voice,Law turned around,he saw A young women with Pinkish red hair,And what appeared to be Dark blue eyes,She had a large white t-shirt covering her body.

"Rosinante I have one question, who is this?" I glanced at the lady,Who was looking between me and Rosinante,Rosinante rubbed his neck softly,smiling sheepishly "Well... uh Law this-"

A loud,pounding knock filled the home as Rosinante quickly rushed to the door,opening it seeing a young girl who had Burgendy Hair pulled back into a Ponytail,she had a Black hoodie on paired with light wash jeans 

"Uh...Hi?"

"Hi?"

"I thought Law lived here?"

"He does? Who are you?"

"Law's girlfriend?"

I glanced at the lady who was currently sat on the island now,drinking a glass of Water "so wait,who are you then?"

"Oh I'm Bellemere,and im dating Rosinante"

"Wait what?!" Law looked at the girl, at the door and the Lady at the island and rubbed his neck,Feeling his face flush "uh...Well...u...uh..." Corazon Chuckled softly "why don't you come in...?" 

Rosinante looked at the girl,releasing he didn't know her name "ah,I'm Keira.." "well Keira it's nice to meet you!" He stepped to the side letting Her in,as she dropped her Backpack off near the entrance "I wasn't expecting you to be here this early" she giggled lightly before walking over to Me "you asked me to come over at this time" "oh,Right" I blushed before hugging her gently,wrapping my arms around her waist,I felt Corazon Chuckle quietly at the scene.

I sat down at the island,pulling Kiera with me, Rosinante tried once more and succeeded in make omelettes for everyone "any plans for the day?" I looked at Bellemere, before clearing my throat,"we are meeting up with all our friends?" "Yeah,We are,I don't however know the plans after" 

After breakfast,I stood up,moving the plates to the sink,before taking Kiera's hand and walking upstairs "keep it PG!" Rosinante shouted after us,I walked towards My bedroom door,entering the room before closing the door after us.

"So,uh...that was interesting?" I chuckled softly,cupping Her face softly,Kissing her forehead "it really was",she giggled happily,before gently pushing me off her "get dressed Hun,Before Luffy comes for our ass for being late" I rolled my eyes softly walking towards the wardrobe,Pulling out my light wash jeans,Along with a Black t-shirt and a hoodie along with my hatI quickly got dressed,Turning back around,I saw Kiera's Madly blushing face.

"Something wrong Kiera?" A smirk appeared on my face as she,rubbed her neck softly avoiding eye contact 

"w.. what no,There's nothing wrong,I totally wasn't expecting you to strip Infront of me and I'm perfectly fine with it" I chuckled,Before walking towards her,taking her hands pulling her up,Kissing her cheek softly,A small whine slipped out her mouth,causing me to raise my eyebrow

"Kiss me,please?" "Ive kissed you haven't I?" She pouts,before going to steal my hat,but I caught her wrist gently,as to insure I didn't hurt her "Nice try Love" "But Lawww~" she pulled out the puppy dog eyes,But to no avail it didn't work this time "Nope"walking towards the door,we left for downstairs.

"Rosinante? We're going now"

"Alright Law,be safe and don't do anything stupid."

Law sighed softly,taking Kiera's hand before they headed off

"Hey law,I think I can see Luffy running towards us?" Kiera pointed towards the distance,and sure enough Luffy in a recognisable red hoodie was running towards us 

"I can already feel a headache coming" as He rubbed his temple softly while Luffy screamed at them from a distance

"TRAFALGAR!!!"


	2. Nami and her mystery partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami has a Mystery partner,Corazon has some worries,And Sanji is suspicious of his family along with him having a possible crush on a girl? And of Course Kiera is worrying about a certain blondes reaction to some news whole Law steals his girl away from her friends.
> 
> This is one werid BBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter of a New Beginning!
> 
> If you like what I do, please check out my twitter which is @/PhantomWantsto1 or if you want to see other stories I've written check out my Wattpad which is @/DragonClawKisses
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story 🖤

Corazon and Bellemere watched the door shut after Law and Kiera walk out,and the sudden Shout of Trafalgar,he chuckled Softly before walking over to the island,sitting down,taking ahold of his coffee mug.

"Well,he seems..nice?" 

"He's a good kid,just very quite and likes to stay to himself"

Bellemere nodded,sipping the steaming bitter coffee,smiling after.

"I'm sorry,I know this isn't how you wanted to tell Law and I know you wanted to take Nami and Norjiko to dinner with us-"

"Rosinante,Hun,I don't mind"

Rosinante blushed madly,looking away as Bellemere giggled at how shy he had became

"Awwww,Look how flushed you became"

I blushed more,as Bellemere giggled,she was sat next to me,so she softly kissed his cheek,making Rosinante smile.

"So,what are you plans for the day?"

Bellemere smiled,before checking her phone glancing at her phone to see her plans.

"Well,i don't have work today but Sora asked me to come over"

"That's Sanji's mom right?"

She nodded before standing up,walking towards the stairs,to get dressed for the day.

"oh,don't forget Everyone's going to whitebeards for a Dinner tonight!"

"Wait..so,do I introduce myself as your boyfriend or not?"

Bellemere took one final glance before giggling 

"Maybe tell the adults that,but no need to inform Nami and Norjiko yet,I'll do that"

"Yes mam."

Bellemere smiled before walking up, Rosinante following behind.

"TRAFALGAR"

Luffy ran towards the duo,before rugby tackling the pair down,A small Oof heard from the Girl as Law groaned,Luffy giggled before getting up,And smiling his signature smile.

He unfortunately forced the pair atop each other, Kiera's face was a beetroot red,while law had a smirk plastered on his face

"Oh hello~"

he gently purred in her ear as she blushed more before gently pushing his chest and getting up,offering her arm to him,law Pulled himself up before fixing his hat,glancing at Luffy.

"Did you really need to rugby tackle us?"

Luffy laughed happily before nodding his head.

"Yeah! It's more fun that way Shishishi!"

Kiera giggled,and gently laced her fingers with Law's smiling,Luffy looked around and saw His friends slowly coming towards them.

"L..Luffy? W..what are our plans?"

"Oh! We are going to the Baratie! And we gonna drag Sanji out with us"

The whole group nodded as they began to walk off,Law was currently now talking to Zoro while Robin had decided to start a argument

"I wonder if we will see you know who there."

Kiera looked at Robin and giggled,smiling happily

"You think Thier still gonna deny that they like each other?"

Robin nodded,but smiled happily

"Maybe Sanji isn't ready to admit his feelings,however im glad we aren't pressuring him."

Kiera nodded and glanced up ahead,Zoro and Law were arguing while Luffy was taking a piggy back ride off Zoro.

"It's werid isn't it,How they act around each other"

"It can be,I'm surprised Zoro or Law haven't hit each other"

Kiera looked around at her friends,she Saw everyone but Sanji and Nami.

Nami wasn't there?

"Hey? Where's Nami?"

Vivi turned towards the burgendy haired girl and sighed quietly.

"She said she had a call with someone and they really needed to see her before she left"

Kiera raised her eyebrow,before fiddling with her hoodie sleeve.

This had happened multiple times over the past few months,And to say Kiera was worried about her would be a Understatement.

"So,it's her mystery partner again?"

Vivi nodded,fiddling with her jacket to adjust it.

"Yeah..,i just wish she would tell us.."

Kiera gently hugged Vivi,which Vivi accepted and hugged her back.

"Kiera hugs fix everything! Shishishhishishsihsish!"

Viv giggled and nodded,smiling at Luffy then Kiera

"Thank you,it may have only been something simple but it was nice.."

"You don't need to thank me-"

Kiera's phone went off,she blinked madly and picked up her phone answering the call,She didn't expect what she heard from the other end.

"A...ah,fuck...P..please...more!"

"If that's what you want"

"Kiera?"

Everyone looked at her,her face was a beetroot red and she quickly hung up,While Robin giggled

"Let me guess? It was a accident call"

"I would say so! There was moaning and Im not sure who it was!"

Zoro burst out laughing,Law was smirking,Luffy seemed very confused while Ussop had covered his ears,Franky was blinking but not before shouting something was super

Robin was giggling,while Vivi had her hands over her mouth in shock.

"You wanna check who it was"

"I wouldn't do that,but it's a butt dial then it's someone in your Contact"

"Great,who's horny in my contacts."

"Sanji"

"Curly brow"

"Sanji..."

"Huh? Wait what's going on?"

Everyone smiled at Luffy's innocent and countinued to walk to the Baratie,Law hung back and gently laced his fingers with Kiera's,who was stilling staring at her phone in confusion.

Apon arriving at the Baratie,which was closed today Luffy pounded on the door and from the inside loud groans and swear words were heard,and all Luffy could make out from the small windows is that he woke some pepole up 

The door finally opened and the Lanky blonde popped his head out and smiled apon seeing all his friends.

"Something wrong?"

Luffy pouted and grabbed his hand trying to drag him out.

"Your coming with us! Pops is doing a BBQ and your coming!"

Sanji chuckled and ruffled Luffy's hair softly (in a older brother like way) 

"Alright alright I'll come,just give me five minutes so I can grab my phone and wallet."

Everyone nodded and Sanji slipped back into the restaurant,Who quickly came out less the five minutes later.

"Oh? No Sakura with you today?"

Sanji's face erupted into a blush,and he refused to look at Anyone

"What?! Come on now we just friends and besides if I did like her which I don't! She wouldn't like me so-"

"Sanji-ya,your rambling"

Sanji slammed his hand over his mouth and glared at Law,and then Robin who currently was smiling and in a convosation with Luffy.

"Curly brow seems to be in denial".

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MARIMO?!"

"We are here!!!!"

Luffy ran towards his houses door and flung it opened,everyone followed after and smiled seeing Ace,Sabo,Thatch,Marco and Finally Newgate.

"Hey! Come on in everyone! Nami and everyone's family members just arrived actually,so get your asses to the backgarden"

Everyone nodded and walked towards the backgarden,Law looked around and Saw Corazon with Bellemere who was giggling along side with a young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes,he also saw Nami who's neck has a huge hickey on it and A girl with light blue hair pulled back from her face.

"Law? You okay?"

Law turned around to face the voice who belonged to Sanji,he had his hands in his pocket and a soft smile on his face.

"I'm fine,don't worry what about you?"

"I mean,I'm good,just...very confused why they got invited"

"Oh? Your siblings?"

Sanji nodded growling in the direction of the red,blue,green and pink haired pepole

"Sure,they are trying to be better but...I'm confused on the sudden Change.."

Law nodded and took the drink he was handed and sighed 

"I don't blame your for not trusting them,they use to be assholes and sure,they probaly still are but it's someone or somethings influence on the change"

Sanji nodded

Meanwhile Kiera was watching Nami's movements,she was limping a bit and had a huge hickey on her neck,Kiera could easily put together what she did before coming over but who was she seeing?

Whenever someone asked she said she couldn't tell as Someone wouldn't be happy about it..

Kiera decided she wanted to ask,but she was gonna be careful not to hurt Nami's feelings or make her feel uncomfortable.

Kiera walked over to Nami,Vivi and Robin and smiled sweetly

"Hey!"

"Oh! Hello Kiera"

"Hey Kiera!"

"Hi!"

Nami smiled,gently pulling Kiera into a hug,as Kiera giggled.

"Everything alright?"

Nami nodded but she still had a huge smile on her face,and a huge red blush across her cheeks.

Robin cleared her throat,brushing her Jumper down

"Nami,actually was about to tell us about the Person she's seeing"

Kiera's eyes widened,and she glabced at Nami with a look of shock acorss her face

"Wait really?!"

Nami nodded and breathed in heavily

"One small promise? Don't tell Sanji,he's gonna be upset with this.."

The girls nodded and As Nami quickly looked around and fiddled with her hands

"Ichiji..."

Vivi,Robin and Kiera's eyes widened as Nami blushed madly.

"W..wait Sanji's brother?"

Nami nodded covering her face with her hands to hopefully hide her face,but she bit her lip and sighed

"It just happened,he just...sorta walked up to me one day saying he wanted to change and I helped him..but next thing I know he sweeped off my feet"

Vivi smiled brightly and hugged Nami who happily returned it.

"I'm glad you helped him change,but please be careful Nami"

"Of course Vivi!,I am being careful"

Robin smiled and patted Nami's back while Keira was still quiet,processing this.

"Keira?"

"Vivi said it best,keep yourself safe,I don't fully trust them I'm sorry"

Nami nodded,and gently cupped Kiera's face to get her attention on Her.

"I know you don't trust them,and I hope one day you can but I promise to all of you,I'll be safe"

Keira nodded and her eyes darted across the Garden,she saw the large blonde male She met this morning while at Law's talking to Nami's Mom.

"Im stealing My girl Back"

Everyone looked at Law who Literally picked Kiera up and walked away.

"Hey! Law we were talking to her"

"Laww!!"

Nami giggled and walked over to Sanji who was sat on his phone,she sat down next to him and smiled.

"Nami-Swan!! Are you Okay?"

"Of course I'm okay,is everything alright Sanji-Kun?"

Sanji sighed softly and looked away

"Sakura said she couldn't come as her Dad's needed her"

Nami gently rubbed his back,Seeing Sanji upset was something she didn't like,she cared for him of course, they were friends.

"Aww,I'm sorry Sanji maybe she come to the next one?"

"I hope so..."

Nami raised her eyebrow and smirked

"Do you like her?"

Sanji blushed madly and burrows his face into his blue hoodie.

"W..what?! N...no.."

Nami giggled and ruffled his hair,as Sanji pouted harder at the ginger haired girl.

"Sanji-kun,I hope you know if you do like her we won't judge you?"

Sanji nodded and breathed out heavily 

"I..may...like her,I may not "

Over in the corner Corazon was sat down,holding a bottle of beer with a lit cig in between his fingers,his eyes darted around the huge backgarden and chuckled as he saw Law scoop up a girl who he assumed was Kiera and walk off somewhere,his eyes darted towards Bellemere who was now talking to Nami and someone who he assumed was Norjiko,the trio had huge Smiles on Thier face and he softly smiled at them,he cared deeply about Bellemere and wanted Her daughters to like him,but today wasn't the day they were getting introduced to each other.

"Oi, Corazon"

Looking up he Saw Law was now standing Infront of him with a confused look across his face,Corazon patted the seat next to him and Law sat down next to him

"What's up Law?"

"Are you okay?,you seemed to Zone out there"

"I'm fine Law,don't worry just I guess when the day comes I'm worried about meeting Nami and Norjiko"

Coraozn laughed nervously as Law nodded softly,glancing at the trio and sighed,shrugging

"I'm sure they will like you.."

Coraozn took a small glance at Law who was looking down,with a content look on his face, Corazon's face relaxed and he smiled,patting Law's shoulder.

"Your a good kid,you know that right?"

"So I've been told"

Corazon laughed deeply,and could tell law was trying not to laugh too,but eventually he calmed down and took a swig of his beer.

"So,That girl you must Really like then"

Law blushed madly and looked away Before hearing a loud crash,everyone looked over Ichiji and Sanji were glaring at each other whole Nami had her face in her hands.

"What.do.you.mean?!"

"Shes mine,Leave her be."


End file.
